


Eine Reihe nicht ganz so betrüblicher Klischees

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, aka das kitschige Kino-Date das wir verdient haben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: In Ringos Kopf ist so viel Chaos, dass er nicht mehr sagen kann, welches Datum heute ist. Deswegen merkt er auch erst viel zu spät, an was für einem Tag er da eigentlich mit Easy ins Kino geht – aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so.





	Eine Reihe nicht ganz so betrüblicher Klischees

**Author's Note:**

> Offizieller Beschwerdebrief an Unter Uns, weil sie nichts von Ringos und Easys Kino-Date gezeigt haben, ich prangere das an! (Ich bin in der Ringo/Easy-Hölle UND BEREUE NICHTS, aber bevor der große Knall kommt, sollen sie die Zeit zusammen wenigstens genießen dürfen.)

Bei Ringo ist Chaos. So viel Chaos, dass er nicht mal mehr weiß, welcher Tag gerade ist.

 

Zu Ringos Verteidigung: Bis gestern war die ganze Stadt im Ausnahmezustand und hatte insgesamt von allem, was über zwei Zeilen gegrölten Liedtext und den Standort des nächsten alkoholhaltigen Getränks hinausging, genauso wenig Ahnung wie er. Während der Rest der Stadt aber allmählich wieder runterkommt oder zumindest die Nachwirkungen der letzten Tage langsam auskuriert, steht er immer noch unter Hochspannung, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Im Gegenteil.

 

Das Date mit Easy hat alles nur noch zehn Mal schlimmer gemacht, mindestens.

 

Das Schlimmste ist, dass er jetzt weiß, dass sie _funktionieren_. Und das sogar verdammt gut, trotz aller offensichtlichen Unterschiede. Sie hatten Spaß, es hat sich alles so verdammt _gut_ und _richtig_ angefühlt, und er konnte es genießen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ganz ohne Show, ganz ohne krampfhaft zu versuchen, jemandem zu gefallen, weil Easy ihn aus irgendeinem Grund tatsächlich _mag_ , mit allem Egoismus und Hipsterallüren und dummen Kommentaren, selbst übers _Einlochen_.

 

Und er hat das kaputt gemacht, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat. Die Stimme irgendwo in seinem Kopf, die verdammt nach Paco klingt, macht ihm sehr deutlich, dass er Easy alles sagen muss, weil es früher oder später sowieso rauskommt, und er zumindest noch die Chance hat, ein einziges beschissenes Mal ehrlich zu sein. Aber er weiß auch, dass es dann vorbei ist, weil kein Mensch, nicht mal Easy, jemandem das alles verzeihen kann – und schon gar nicht ihm. Und deswegen tut Ringo das einzige, was ihm übrig bleibt. Im Verdrängen hat er schließlich jede Menge Übung.

 

Außerdem löst allein Easys Anwesenheit so viele _Dinge_ in ihm aus, dass es ihm nicht besonders schwer fällt, alles andere für einen Moment zu vergessen. Darum ist Zusagen auch die einzige Option, als Easy fragt, ob sie zusammen ins Kino wollen – egal, wie fassungslos ihn der echte Paco dabei ansieht.

 

* * * * *

 

Der Weg zum Kino ist nicht besonders lang, aber es ist saukalt. Ringo verkriecht sich fast in seinem Schal und vergräbt die Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen seiner Jacke, was beides so ein bisschen problematisch ist, weil es das viel schwieriger macht, Easy aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten oder ganz einfach _endlich_ nach  Easys Hand zu greifen, ohne ein großes Theater darum zu machen.

 

Stattdessen fühlt sich die Extrabewegung, die er dafür machen müsste, plötzlich wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis an, und _Scheiße_ , woher soll er denn wissen, ob Easy das überhaupt _möchte_? Ganz unabhängig davon, ob Easy bei ihrem zweiten Date (Ringo _hofft_ zumindest, dass das hier auch ein richtiges Date ist) schon händchenhaltend mit ihm durch die Stadt gehen will, ist Ringo sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob Easy generell auf sowas wie Händchenhalten steht. Hat er ihn je dabei gesehen? Ringo versucht krampfhaft, sich an  Easys letzte Beziehungen zu erinnern, aber in seinem Kopf herrscht schon wieder ein solches Durcheinander, dass er zu absolut keinem Ergebnis kommt.

 

Ringo zuckt leicht zusammen, als Easy in dem Moment mit der Schulter gegen seine stößt, und löst sich ein Stück weit aus seiner Schalhöhle heraus, um ihn richtig anzusehen.

  
„Alles okay?“, fragt Easy.

 

„Mhm, klar“, sagt Ringo, was in seinen Augen immer noch eine ziemliche Leistung ist, weil Easy ihn dabei einfach _so_ ansieht, irgendwo zwischen fragend und lächelnd und mit diesen Scheißgrübchen und einem Blick, der so viel _Wärme_ ausstrahlt, dass Ringo schwören könnte, dass die Außentemperatur gerade um mindestens zehn Grad gestiegen ist. Aber das ist Easy, und Ringo merkt nicht mal, dass er Easy mit dem breitesten Lächeln im Gesicht anschaut, bis er fast gegen die nächste Straßenlaterne knallt, weil er absolut nicht aufgepasst hat, wo er hingeht.

 

Im letzten Moment reißt er die Hände nach vorne, um sich abzufangen, und stolpert erst mal ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hat, während Easy neben ihm stehenbleibt und in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht.

 

„Du Arsch!“, fährt Ringo ihn an und schubst ihn leicht, muss aber selbst dabei lachen, weil er eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hat, wie dämlich das eben ausgesehen haben muss. Sein Rempler bringt Easy auch nicht annähernd so sehr aus der Balance wie Ringos Beinahe-Kollision ihn selbst, deswegen ist es keine große Überraschung, dass er immer noch lacht, als Ringo, ohne große Überzeugung, hinzufügt: „Mann, ich hätte mir hier ernsthaft wehtun können!“

 

„Ja, ist klar!“ Easy grinst und Ringo grinst zufrieden zurück.

 

„Wäre aber schade um dein hübsches Gesicht gewesen“, sagt Easy einen Augenblick später noch mit einem Zwinkern. Ringo verdreht zwar die Augen, lehnt sich aber trotzdem kurz gegen ihn und geht dann fast genauso dicht neben ihm weiter.

 

Die letzten fünf Minuten bis zum Kino vergehen viel zu schnell.

 

* * * * *

 

Für einen Tag, an dem eigentlich der Großteil der Bevölkerung zu verkatert sein sollte, um das Haus zu verlassen, sind eindeutig zu viele Menschen hier. Und keiner von ihnen passt auf, wo er hingeht, und anscheinend noch weniger, wo er im Weg steht. Zumindest kommt es Ringo so vor, als würde er sich quasi im Slalom um genervt wartende Leute, die alle paar Minuten auf ihr Handy starren, streitende Pärchen und ganze Gruppen von Teenagern, die gerade die Köpfe zusammenstecken, zur Kasse kämpfen.

 

Weil das Kinoprogramm echt nicht viel hergibt, und natürlich keiner von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen ist, das mal vorher zu checken, entscheiden sie sich spontan für etwas, das ein bisschen nach Gewalt und Thriller klingt, und zumindest laut Saalplan noch nicht ganz so überlaufen ist wie die ganzen anderen Filme im Angebot. Wenn Ringo ehrlich ist, interessiert es ihn sowieso herzlich wenig, wo sie im Endeffekt reingehen. Vor allem nicht, wenn das bedeutet, dass er wenigstens die meisten der Menschen hier so schnell wie möglich loswird.

 

„Doppelsitz?“, fragt ihn der Ticketverkäufer. Kurz beißt sich Ringo auf die Unterlippe, dann wandert sein Blick rüber zu Easy, der dabei ist, Popcorn für sie zu besorgen, und das ist der letzte Anstoß, den er braucht, um einfach zu nicken. Scheiß drauf, er will das ganze klischeehafte Date-Programm, also was soll’s?

 

„Glück gehabt, war der letzte.“ Der Kerl reicht ihm die Karten mit einem Grinsen, als würde er Ringo gerade einen Sechser im Lotto verkünden.

 

„Okay…“, sagt Ringo und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, sagt aber ansonsten nichts dazu. Auch, wenn es ihm so besser gefällt, versteht er trotzdem nicht, was an einer Armlehne zwischen ihnen jetzt _so_ dramatisch gewesen wäre.

 

Im Gegensatz zu dem Typen, der hinter ihm in der Schlange steht, denn als Ringo an ihm vorbeigeht, wird dem wohl gerade bewusst, was der Verkäufer mit _Glück gehabt_ meint. Auf jeden Fall sieht er so aus, als könnte er sich plötzlich nichts Schöneres als einen  Pärchensitz in einem vermutlich durchschnittlichen Action-Streifen vorstellen. Vermutlich hat das mit seiner Freundin zu tun, die ihm die Ansage seines Lebens macht, weil er vergessen hat, Karten für einen anderen Film vorzubestellen und sie sich _diesen Mist_ jetzt _seinetwegen_ auch noch _in getrennten Sitzen_ anschauen müssen.

 

Es ist nicht so, dass Ringo Menschen wirklich _hasst_ , aber manchmal versteht er sie einfach so absolut gar nicht.

 

* * * * *

  
Sie quetschen sich an dem Paar von eben an der Schlange vorbei, die bereits im Saal sind und sich anschweigen; sie mit verschränkten Armen, er anscheinend nicht ganz sicher, womit er das alles verdient hat. Ringo ist ganz froh, dass noch ein paar freie Sitze zwischen ihnen liegen. Die Freundin wirft ihm nämlich kurz einen Blick zu, der fast genauso tödlich ist wie der, mit dem sie ihren Freund die ganze Zeit über fixiert.

 

„Warte, du bist schon zu weit.“ Ringo hält immer noch beide Tickets in der einen Hand und greift mit der anderen jetzt nach Easys Arm, weil Easy schon einen Schritt an ihren Plätzen vorbeigegangen ist. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis Easy tatsächlich reagiert. Währenddessen schaut er von Ringo, der auf den Doppelsitz neben sich gestikuliert, zu den tatsächlichen Sitzplätzen und wieder zurück, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Ringo nicht so richtig deuten kann. Aber dann strahlt er ihn so offensichtlich an, dass Ringo verdammt froh ist, sich direkt hinsetzen zu können, bevor ihm tatsächlich noch schwindlig wird.

 

Er lässt seine Hand ein bisschen länger als eigentlich notwendig auf Easys Arm liegen und beschäftigt sich dann auch ein bisschen länger damit, seine Jacke und den Schal irgendwie neben sich auf dem Sitz zu verstauen, aber er kann nicht anders, als trotzdem die ganze Zeit über zu grinsen. Am liebsten würde er noch näher zu Easy rücken, aber es hat noch nicht mal die Werbung angefangen, und so ganz will er es dann doch nicht übertreiben. Zumindest, solange das Licht noch an ist.

 

„Sag mal, hast du uns einen Popcorneimer mit _Herzchen_ drauf geholt?“, fragt Ringo stattdessen grinsend und stupst den Eimer auf  Easys Schoß demonstrativ mit dem Finger an, bevor er eines der furchtbar hässlichen pinken Herzen damit nachzeichnet.

 

„Was? Nein!“ Was natürlich nicht stimmt und Easy auch selbst merkt, als er sich seinen Einkauf genauer ansieht. „Ich dachte, die sehen alle gleich aus… Und was meinst du eigentlich mit _uns_? Das ist _meiner_.“

 

„Ha!“, macht Ringo und greift in den Eimer, während Easy lachend versucht, seine Hand vom Popcorn wegzuschlagen.

 

Dann passieren drei Dinge auf einmal. Erstens: Das Licht wird gedimmt, weil sich zumindest der Vorhang schon mal öffnet und auf der Leinwand ein erster Begrüßungsclip abgespielt wird. Zweitens: Easy schafft es endlich, Ringos Hand mit seiner zu treffen. Drittens: Anstatt Easys leichtem Schlag zu folgen und seine Hand zurückzuziehen, hält Ringo kurz Inne, als sie sich treffen, und verhakt dann seine Finger mit Easys, als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt.

 

* * * * *

 

„Die Trailer waren alle furchtbar“, flüstert Easy ihm zu. Er beugt sich dazu leicht zu Ringo rüber, über ihre noch immer verschränkten Hände hinweg, die in dem wenigen freien Raum zwischen ihnen liegen.

 

„Das machen die sicher nur, damit uns der Film gleich viel besser vorkommt, als er eigentlich ist“, gibt Ringo zurück und lehnt sich dabei selbst noch ein Stück weiter zu Easy, sodass er selbst im schwachen Licht des obligatorischen Frau-isst-Eiscreme-Werbespots jedes Detail von Easys Gesicht ausmachen kann. Ringo weiß nicht, wann es für ihn okay geworden ist, ihm so nahe zu kommen, ohne Panik zu bekommen. Er weiß nur, dass er verdammt froh ist, dass sein üblicher Fluchtinstinkt nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, und dass er Easy, der sich halb auf ihn, halb auf die Werbung konzentriert, die mindestens genauso schlecht ist wie die ganzen Filmvorschauen von eben, jetzt verdammt gerne küssen würde.

 

In dem Moment endet der Spot damit, dass die Frau lasziv in ihr rosafarbenes Eis beißt, was vermutlich hunderte von Metaphern darstellen soll, über die Ringo lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken möchte. Und dann flackert noch ein Gruß der Marke über die Leinwand, mit dem sie allen Besuchern _einen_ _wunderschönen Valentinstag_ wünscht.

 

„Fuck…“, sagt der Kerl aus der Schlange laut, im selben Moment wie Ringo.

 

„Oh“, sagt Easy, und dann, „Scheiße, das erklärt so einiges.“

 

Dann geht der Film los und der übliche laute Intro-Ton übertönt wenigstens den Streit, der ein paar Sitze weiter eben ausgebrochen ist. Ringos eigene Gedanken leider nicht. Für ein paar Sekunden kann er nichts weiter tun als auf die Leinwand zu starren. Es ist, als ob die Worte sich dort eingebrannt hätten, in grellstem Pink und mit allen Herzen und viel Glitzer. Irgendwann registriert er, dass es Easy genauso geht, denn der ist ihm immer noch so nahe, dass er sein Gesicht neben seinem _spüren_ kann, und deshalb weiß Ringo auch, dass Easy ebenfalls wie gebannt nach vorne sieht, ohne sich ein Stück vom Fleck zu rühren.

 

Eigentlich ist es total bescheuert, weil Ringo sich absolut nichts aus diesem Tag macht. Aber entgegen aller Logik denkt selbst er, dass _am gottverdammten Valentinstag_ ins Kino zu gehen gleich so viel mehr impliziert, als das an jedem anderen Tag zu tun, und irgendwie ist das zu viel, zu schnell, es bedeutet zu viel (oder nicht genug) und _nichts_ von diesem ganzen Chaos, weder in seinem Kopf, noch in seinem Leben, war verdammt noch mal geplant.

 

Ringo vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und lacht teils über sich selbst, teils ein bisschen hysterisch auf. „Du hast da aber auch nicht dran gedacht, oder?“, fragt er Easy schließlich, als er sich wenigstens dazu wieder genug im Griff hat, und schaut durch seine Finger hindurch zu ihm rüber.

 

„Scheiße, nein!“, lacht Easy, beide Hände vor die Stirn geschlagen. „Ich hatte das mit Karneval mit allem“, und bei _allem_ dreht er sich ein Stück zu Ringo um, sodass er ihm halb gegenübersitzt und Ringo genau _weiß_ , was er damit meint, „so überhaupt nicht mehr auf dem Schirm.“

 

„Aber es ist okay“, sagt Easy dann. Ringo lässt die Hände langsam sinken, sieht Easy aber noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Einerseits, weil er immer noch nicht so recht weiß, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll; andererseits, weil Easy genauso unvorbereitet auf diese plötzliche Erkenntnis ist wie er und _trotzdem_ versucht, Ringo zu beruhigen. „Echt jetzt. Wir müssen kein großes Ding draus machen.“

 

Und nein, müssen sie nicht, Easy hat Recht. Sie können sich ganz vernünftig darauf einigen, dass einfach keiner von ihnen intelligent genug ist, mal einen Blick auf den Kalender zu werfen, dann ist das hier mit etwas Abstand wieder nur ein ganz normales Date, das nicht _nichts_ bedeutet, aber auch nicht mehr so _groß_ im Raum steht oder so bedrohlich über ihnen schwebt.

 

_Aber_. Sie sind nun mal hier, heute, mit den ganzen anderen verliebten und streitenden und knutschenden Pärchen, und auch, wenn Ringo nicht an Schicksal oder diesen ganzen Mist glaubt, und ihn alles immer noch hoffnungslos überfordert, will er nicht, dass das am Ende nichts wert ist. Er atmet tief durch und streckt dann eine Hand nach Easy aus. Im Nachhinein ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er das von Anfang an vorhatte, aber sie landet am Saum von  Easys Pullover. Seine Fingerspitzen tasten vorsichtig über den Übergang von Stoff zu Haut, was Ringo viel zu genau beobachtet, weil er es nicht schafft, Easy in dem Moment direkt anzusehen.

 

„Können wir ein _kleines_ Ding draus machen?“, fragt er trotzdem.

 

Easy lacht überrascht auf, aber sein Lächeln, als Ringo es schafft, den Blick wieder von seinen Fingern zu lösen, ist genug, um Ringo jeden Rest an Nervosität zu nehmen.

 

„Ja, okay“, sagt Easy leise. Das ist alles, was Ringo noch braucht, um ihn mit beiden Händen zu packen, zu sich heranzuziehen und zu küssen. Scheiß drauf, dass sie damit dem Klischee noch einen draufsetzen, und scheiß drauf, dass er keine fünf Minuten später halb auf Easys Schoß sitzt. Die erste Viertelstunde des Films haben sie jetzt sowieso verpasst und damit wahrscheinlich auch jede realistische Chance darauf, der Handlung noch irgendwie zu folgen.

 

Ist ihm gerade aber auch sowas von egal. Easys Hände sind irgendwo in seinen Haaren, Ringo hat die Augen geschlossen, und wenn sie jetzt jemand aus dem Saal werfen will, hätten sie sich das sicher vollkommen verdient. Zum Glück sind sie nicht die einzigen, die sich hier wie die letzten Teenager aufführen, sodass sich zumindest unter den Zuschauern in ihrer Nähe keiner daran zu stören scheint – falls die überhaupt noch etwas um sie herum mitbekommen. Ringo jedenfalls nimmt nicht mehr viel außer Easy wahr. Irgendwo _weit_ im Hintergrund läuft noch der Film, dessen Namen er schon lange wieder vergessen hat, aber wenn ihn später jemand danach fragt, kann er zumindest mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass er jede verdammte Sekunde davon genossen hat.

 

_Okay_ , denkt Ringo und grinst in den Kuss hinein, so ein kleines Valentinstagsding ist schon irgendwie _verdammt okay_.


End file.
